I Have Tourettes, Tourettes Doesn't Have Me
by katarinabishop
Summary: Tig has just become the care giver of his special needs niece, how is SAMCRO going to react. SOA has dealt with alot but I haven't seen any stories quite like this. hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"I just can't handle her anymore, I want my life back. She's to much trouble I don't want this anymore. Can you please take her" Tig's sister Amy said to him standing on his front porch with his niece to her side.

"you can't take care of your own daughter anymore, and you want to give her to me?" Tig asked

This is not what he expected to happen Monday morning at 7 o'clock. 30 minutes ago he had opened the door to his sister standing their with his niece Janice. He hadn't seen her in about 3 years. That was around the time they had found out Janice had Tourette Syndrome, once they found out Janice's dad left.

They were now sitting in his living room. Tig sitting on the couch across from the one that held Janice and Amy. Tig watched Janice closely, now at 9 years old, she looked just like Amy and Tig black hair and cool blue eyes along with her pale skin and lean figure. It looked like Janice was currently trying to control herself as well as she could, clenching her fist every minute or so every so often she would reach out and tap her mothers thigh which Amy would shove off.

"I never wanted kids and I certainly don't want one that has all these god damn tics" Amy said waving her arms annoyed

Tig knew he couldn't handle a kid especially one that wasn't well but if he didn't take her she would just end up in foster care and god knows how she would end up then. He knew Gemma and the club would help out as much as they could. He knew it would be hard but he didn't really have any other choice.

"fine I'll take her but I never want to see your face around here again. I mean it Amy don't call, write, e-mail, whatever. I never want to here from you again" Tig says to his sister shoving her towards the front door and slamming it behind her.

He turned and saw Janis standing right behind him. She reached out and touched him before swiftly bringing her hand back to it's resting place. Tig let out a huge sigh and shook his head _what the fuck had he just gotten himself into. _

"come on Janis, I'll introduce you to everyone at the garage" he says to her grabbing her shoulder and giving it a squeeze before they too walked out of the house.

15 minutes later Tig was parking his bike in the line with the rest of the club. He dismounted bringing Janis with him

"Janis, you gonna be ok" Tig bent down and asked her

"yah,yah,yah. It's no problem, no problem, no problem" she answered, she did a little shoulder jerk and again tapped Tig

"ok good" Tig said mostly to himself, he looked down the line of bikes and noticed one that was from out of town looked like Happy's. with a deep breathe Tig pulled the door open and ushered Janis in front of him and then followed her inside.

Once the door shut everyone turned to look at the newcomer. They saw it was Tig but noticed he had a little girl with him, well that was new.

"Tig, what's with the kid" Clay asked, dropping his conversation with Gemma

"this is my niece, Janis she's going to be staying with me" Tig answered

"Amy's kid?" Gemma asked "the one with-" she stopped noticing the girl's shoulder jerk and her tapping Tig

"yah, Amy dropped her off this morning, said she wanted her life back" Tig said as a way of explaining the childs presence

Gemma nodded her head in understanding while the rest of the club looked at the kid who kept twitching in some fashion or the other.

"why does she keep doing that" Juice whispered rather loudly to Chibs whom he was playing pool with

"shut up" Chibs says hitting him on the back of his skull

"she has Tourettes Retard" Tig yelled at him

"sorry" Juice mumbles

"Janice this is Jax" Tig says motioning to the closest person, Janice walked up to Jax and tapped him briefly on his thigh before walking back to her spot in front of Tig

"Hi" she says to him afterwards

"hey darlin'" Jax says smiling at her

"Juice and Chibs" Tig says pointing at the guys at the pool table, Janis goes and taps both of them before resuming her position

"Hi" she says waving at them slightly

"Hi" they both say

"Bobby" he points to the man on the couch

Janis walks up to him and Bobby puts his hand out for her to tap, she walks back to her spot and says Hi to him

"hello" he replies

"Clay and his wife Gemma" Tig says waving to the couple

Janis taps them both and comes back "Hi"

"hi" Clay grunts out

"hey baby girl" Gemma says to her in a motherly tone

"and that one is Happy" Tig says pointing to the man sitting at the bar

Tig was a little nervous for Happy's reaction but knew his brother wouldn't hurt her.

Janis tapped his thigh, Happy wathcing her every movement as she walked up to him, tapped and walked away. All in silence.

"Hi" Janis said once back in her place, giving another one of her shoulder jerks

"Hi, Janis" Happy says giving a rare smile

**Authors Note: this is just an idea I had. If no one likes it that cool, I'll just take it down. As for my other stories I haven't forgotten about them I'm still working on them. Thank you to all who read and review my stuff it really means so much to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Holy shit. The response to this story was great, better than I had expected. Thank you guys so much I really appreciate it. I hope I don't let you guys down with the future chapters. If I do at least we had one good chapter together LOL anyways thanks again.**

"so are you going to register at school today?" Gemma asks Tig. They were still standing in the clubhouse but Gemma was starting to take over as she always did.

"I don't want to go to school" Janis says

"baby you got to go to school, don't worry you won't have to go today" Gemma assured her

"what about clothes, a bed. We have to clean out your spare room Tigger" Gemma continued with making a mental list of stuff that needed to be done

"she has clothes. I do need to get a bed and probably clean up" Tig mumbled mostly to himself

"come on baby we'll go shopping" Gemma says walking over, she was about to grab her hand but was stopped by Tig

"what the hell" Gemma says to Tig

"don't tough her unless she initiates it or tells you to. She will freak out otherwise, trust me I already made that mistake" Tig says "you can ask her"

Gemma nodded her head and then bent down to Janis's level "sweetie can I hold your hand?"

Janis looked at her for a minute and nodded her head yes. She grabbed Gemma's hand and they started walking out.

"take Happy with you, he's not doing anything" Clay says

Happy gets up and walks out behind them without a protest. He walks over to his bike and starts it up waiting for Gemma to pull out of the lot.

"so Janis, what kind of clothes do you want to get?" Gemma asks her passenger

"I like the color green so I want green clothes" Janis says smiling and tapping Gemma's thigh quickly

"ok green, we can do that" Gemma says not minding the tapping at all unlike Amy who would get extremely annoyed by it.

"green, green, green" Janis muttered to herself

They made it to the mall in Lodi in no time. Gemma parked her car in the parking garage with Happy pulling into the spot next to her.

"come on Baby let's go, can you remember we parked in B2" Gemma asked her

Janis gave a little shoulder jerk while trying to open the door which didn't really work out. Happy saw this and opened the door for her

"thank you" Janis says to him and taps him

"no problem kid" Happy says smiling at her

Walking into the mall people openly stared a the mismatched group. A tall angry looking biker with a scary looking older lady and a twitching kid to top it off. Happy glared at the staring people, who then looked away out of fright.

They made there way into a store called 'the children's place' where an overly cheery sales woman greeted them

"hi guys, can I help you with anything" she asked stopping in front of them

Janis reached out and tapped the woman on the thigh. The woman who's name tag read Christy looked down at Janis noticing her shoulder jerk and clenched fist took a step back her smile faltering.

"no we're just going to look around" Gemma says giving her a nasty smile

"ok well if you have any questions just let me know" Christy says looking one more time at Janis and grimacing

"I don't like that bitch" Gemma muttered to Happy who nodded his head in agreement.

Gemma walked around the store looking for green clothes. She let Janis wander on her own but told her not to leave the store. Happy was standing by the door just in case.

Janis walked around the store touching everything as she passed it. She saw a display that had sweaters on it but the sweaters weren't right they were all over the place so Janis went over and started rearranging them ruining the whole display, but she didn't know she thought she was being helpful. Who would want there sweaters like that.

"you retard" Christy screeched at Janis pulling her away from the ruined display

"NO!" Janis screamed trying to get her hand off of her shoulder

"get away" Christy yelled at the kid "you ruined it, do you know how long this took?"

"NO!NO!NO! DON'T TOUCH" Janis continued to scream and get away from the intruding hand

"don't touch her bitch" came a raspy, threatening voice behind the girls

Immediately Christy drops her hold on the girl, who then runs to Happy.

"up" Janis says to Happy jumping at him

Happy looks down at her and picks her up. When she is safely in his arms she buries her face in his neck.

"she's not a retard you're a fucking bitch" Gemma spits at her "learn some patience"

"just get her out of here and don't come back" Christy seethes

When they are back in the parking lot. Happy attempts to put her down but Janis won't let go and then he here's her sniffling the tell tale sound of crying. In an attempt to comfort her he rubs her back and looks at Gemma for help

"can I hold you Janis" Gemma asks her. At Janis's nod Gemma takes her from Happy and starts talking to her

"your ok now baby, that woman was mean. she doesn't know what a wonderful little girl you are. Don't listen to anything she said ok. You are perfect just the way you are."


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday Tig found himself doing something he never thought he would do again. He was trying to wake up Janis for school. He could remember doing this to his own daughters before his ex-wife had taken them away. Amy hadn't mentioned how hard it would be to wake Janis up, Tig had already been standing there for 10 minutes yelling her name. He was trying to not shake her awake in case she freaked out from him touching her but at this point he saw no other option.

Cautiously he approached her and shook her once before jumping back. He noticed that even in her sleep she twitched though not as bad as when she was awake.

After two more shakes she finally woke up. When she turned over and looked at him he told her "today is your first day of school get ready"

After getting dressed and brushing her hair and her teeth she goes into the kitchen to have breakfast. Tig had set out a bowl and a spoon for her and sat down drinking his coffee waiting for her.

"hi" Janis grumbled, not happy to be awake right now and having to go to school

"hey, Abel, Jax's son goes to your school but he won't be there today he's coming back from Oregon with Tara so you can meet him after school." Tig says to her

"I thought his sons name was Thomas" Janis asks

"he's got two. Hopefully he stops" Tig chuckles into his coffee cup

Janis takes her time eating her cereal. When she finishes she washes her bowl out and leaves it in the drying rack, almost missing.

"come on don't want to be late on your first day" Tig says trying to get an excitement from his neice

Tig stops in front of the school and lets Janis off "Teller-Morrow is down the street 1 block. Do you want to walk or have someone pick you up"

"I want to walk" Janis says getting excited for the first time today. Happy that she got some independence

"ok be careful, if you don't get there within 10 minutes of school being out I'll send the whole club looking for you" Tig says giving her a grin

"ok" Janis agrees smiling and with one finally tap Tig drove off to work and to worry all day

Janis walked to her classroom, Tig showed her yesterday where she was supposed to go after she got home from the disastrous mall trip. She passed all the other students waiting outside of their classrooms for their teachers to open the door.

Finally she came upon room 11, Mrs. Peterson's 3rd grade classroom. She got in line behind all the other kids that were in her class. She smiled at each of them as she passed them, most of them turned around and laughed at her, a few smiled at her, and some just looked at her with pity, those were the looks she hated the most.

When the bell rang Mrs. Peterson opened the door and let all the kids in, Janis's turn came to walk through the door but the teacher stopped her

"are you my new student Janis Trager?" she asked with a bright smile

"yes that's me" Janis smiled and tried desperately not to tap the teacher. She had gotten in trouble at her last school for touching the teacher

"well, welcome to Charming Elementary. I think you will enjoy my class" Mrs. Peterson says

"thank you" Janis replies remembering her manners and clenching her fists in an attempt to control herself

Mrs. Peterson notices this "Janis, you don't have to do that. This is your classroom I want you to be comfortable, you do whatever you have to, to make that happen ok" she says giving her a dazzling smile

"thank you" Janis whispers. This might be better than her last school, she thinks to herself

Sitting in class wasn't that bad she sat next to a girl named Sydney who had let her poke her. Sydney said that her older brother had a mild form of Tourettes and that he also felt the need to poke people so she was used to it. Recess was the hard part. She walked out with Sydney and saw some kids imitating her. Sydney had yelled at them but they had just laughed and continued.

Janis was trying hard to brush it off but couldn't. it was just like at her old school the kids would make fun of her and call her mean names just for their own entertainment. Not caring at all how it effected her.

Lunch wasn't any better the kids threw food at her while she sat, again Sydney had told them to stop but that seemed to make it worse. When the final bell rang Janis couldn't be happier she could finally go to the clubhouse and cry in peace.

She ran all the way their not slowing down until the door closed behind her and she was finally alone in the clubhouse to cry. On her way she noticed a lady get out of the car with a little blonde boy that looked to be her age.

Tara got out of the car and was waiting for Abel to get out of the car when a little girl ran past her and into the clubhouse. When Abel finally got out of the car she locked it up and they made there way across the lot to talk to Gemma.

"hey Gemma, we're back" Tara says stepping into the office

"hey guys, how was it" Gemma asks getting up and closing the door to the garage so she could over the noise of all the guys working.

"it was fun we-" Abel started to say but was cut off by and eye piercing, pain filled scream

"what the fuck was that" Tara asks already heading to the door

"I don't know, come on" Gemma says springing out of her chair and going to the door behind Tara, Abel gets up and follows them

Outside the guys are already running over to the clubhouse. When they walk in they find tables and chairs turned over and a hysterically crying Janis in the middle of the mess she had created.

She was crying and still kicking the stuff around her. She looks up and sees her uncle and starts to cry even more.

"Janis what's wrong?" Tig questions worried she was hurt

"why do I have to be different? What did I do wrong that I have to be this way? Why does God hate me, to make me like this?" she cried

Tig stands there at a loss for words, he didn't know why she was the way she was. He didn't know what to say to make it better.

Abel followed everyone in and weaved through their legs to get to the front and say and girl sitting in the middle of a big mess. She was crying and talking about being different. She didn't look different. He wondered what she was talking about.

No one was approaching her and looked completely lost. Making a decision Abel started forward jumping over the chairs and crawling around the over turned tables until he was standing in front of the crying girl who he noticed had twitched a few times on his way over.

Everyone was still silent behind him waiting for what was going to happen next, all holding their breathe.

Abel sat next to her and hugged her rocking her back and forth a little

He whispered in her ear as he petted her hair "your ok, no one is going to hurt you"

She sniffled into his embrace and hugged him back, Abel pulled her into his lap so they could hug tighter "you aren't different, there's nothing wrong with you. God make you the way you are and that means you are perfect" Abel whispered to her

The group of grown ups that stood behind all the upturned furniture all breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't freak out when Abel touched her.

Gemma and Tara were holding back tears hearing what he said to her, he was a horrible whisperer everyone had heard what he said

"this is the day your life changes" Abel continued talking to her and stroking her hair away from her face "because I am going to protect you. If anyone messes with you I will kick their ass, or get my dad to beat them up"

Janis looked into his eyes "promise" she asked him

"I swear" he replied hugging her as tight as he could


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day Tara walked into Abel's room to make sure he had actually gotten ready for bed and did his homework.

"Abel, you did all your make-up work right?" Tara questioned him from the doorway

"yah mom and I brushed my teeth and I already got my clothes picked out for tomorrow" he replied in a bored tone

"just checking" she walked into his room more and sat on the bed "what you did today for Janis, that was really nice of you. You have such a good heart Abel Teller"

"well mom you do know I'm awesome right" he replied with a superior tone while giving his fathers playful grin that fit right on his own little face

"of course I do sweetheart, I could never forget" she replied laughing "ok my awesome son time to get ready for bed"

"night mom, I love you" he said around a yawn

"you to little man" she said giving him a kiss on the forehead

Tara was on her way to her own bedroom when the phone rang

"Jax can you get that I'm going to take a shower" Tara called to Jax who was In the living room

"sure thing babe" he answered

"hello?" he asked

"is… Abel there?" a little girl's voice asked

"Janis?" Jax asked

"yah" she said

"I'll get him hold on a second" Jax told her

"thank… you" Janis said

"Abel Janis is on the phone" Jax called to his son

Soon the sound of little feet pitter pattering on the floor could be heard

"hello?" Abel breathed into the phone

"ease of the receiver little man, don't want to sound desperate" Jax advised his son from the sidelines Abel nodded and held the phone a little farther from his mouth.

"Abel?" Janis questioned

"yah?" he answered grinning like a mad man

"do you think your mom can… pick me up from school tomorrow… so we can be there at the same… time" Janis asked

"my mom has to work early so is it ok if my dad gives us a ride?" Abel asked worried she might say no

"ok what time… should I be ready?" Janis inquired

Abel turned and looked at his dad with a questioning stare.

"tell her 7:30" Jax told his son smiling at the little boy

"7:30" Abel answered

"ok see you… tomorrow" Janis said

"see you tomorrow" Abel cheerily replied hanging up the phone

As Abel laid in bed he was so excited he almost couldn't go to sleep. A few blocks away Janis lay in her bed so relieved she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next day Jax pulled up in front of Tig's house right at 7:30 and only had to wait 2 seconds before Janis came running out and hopped into the car giving Abel a poke as she got settled.

"hey Janis" Abel said excitedly

"hey Abel" Janis said with a shoulder jerk

"you guys ready to go" Jax asked from the drivers seat

"yah" Abel practically shouted

Janis bit her lip and looked at Abel skeptically. Abel grabbed her hand and squeezed giving her a dazzling smile. Janis smiled back and looked to Jax

"yah" she answered

Jax dropped the kids off at the school gate then sped off to work. Abel and Janis were making there way across the playground to there classrooms holding hands when Abel's friend Ricky walked up to them.

"Abel what are you doing with the twitchy kid" Ricky asked sneering at Janis who shrunk behind Abel still holding his hand

"don't call her that. Her name is Janis and she's not twitchy she has Tourette's Syndrome" he explained hiding Janis behind him

"she's a freak!" Ricky protested shoving Abel

"no she's not!" Abel argued shoving him back

"she's a weirdo and because you hang out with her that makes you one to!" Ricky said giving Abel another shove

"fine then I'm a weirdo at least I'm not an asshole" Abel yelled and then hauled off and punched him sending the kid to the ground

"Abel! Are you ok" Janis asked twitching relentlessly

"yah I'm fine. Are you ok?" Abel asked her turning to look at her

"Abel, you're my hero!" Janis shouted hugging him with all her might

"I don't think so, I don't even have a cape" he said to her

"not all hero's wear capes Abel" she replied giving him a kiss on the cheek

"thanks" Abel mumbled blushing and looking at the ground

In the next few minutes Able and Janis were escorted to the principle's office and there respective guardian's were called.

Abel was suspended for 3 days and Janis was sent back to class. The rest of the school day went without incident. Word had spread of Abel Teller punching Ricky for speaking bad of Janis so everyone refrained from saying anything that might get them punched also. Janis was counting down the seconds until the bell rang when Mrs. Peterson made a last announcement.

"tomorrow is Valentines Day. Here is a list of everyone's name in this class I gave you that list because it is mandatory to have a card for everyone in class. If you exclude anyone you will be getting sitting in here during recess for a week" she said passing out the paper to everyone.

With that new information Janis was even more excited to get out of school so she could go to the clubhouse and work on her cards. She would make Abel's extra special cause he was her best friend after all and she could give it to him tomorrow. Since she wouldn't see him today, Neeta had picked him up and took him home after the playground incident. She would make a special trip to his house before school and drop it off for him.

When the bell rang Janis got up from her seat and sprinted out of the building reaching Teller-Morrow in less than the 10 minutes she was aloud. She set up camp at one of the tables in the main room. Surrounded by red, pink, and white construction paper and a glue stick, along with her scissors and colored pencils she got to work.

Happy decided to take his break now and go get a beer inside the clubhouse. He ambled along to the building but stopped when he opened the door. Sitting at a table in all her Trager glory was Janis stabbing a piece of construction paper with an angry look on her face. She was definitely Tig's niece, there was no doubt now.

"hey Janis whatcha doing" Happy asked walking into the room completely

"I was trying to make Valentine's day cards for my class but it's not going well at all" she said trying desperately not to cry

Happy looked around the room before asking "you want some help?"

Janis looked at him for a minute "yes please, I would like some help"

Happy walked over to the table and sat down "ok so what are we doing here?" he asked her

She crawled into his lap and got situated "I want to make hearts and cut them out, then I want to glue them here and right their names here" Janis said pointing and moving the papers around showing Happy what she wanted.

"ok we can manage that" Happy said watching the little girl try to move through her twitches

"you hold the pencil and I'll help you" Happy told her covering her small shaking pale hand with his large tan steady one

They worked for a couple minutes in silence and finally finished the card.

"thank you Happy for helping me" Janis told him giving him a bright smile

"don't mention it kid" he said moving to get up

"were are you going?" Janis asked him

"what do you mean? aren't we done?" he asked confused

"no I have to make 29 more" she said to him in a duh tone

"what?" he asked "why?"

"we have to make one for everyone in our class" she explained

"what for?" he asked

"to be nice" she said

"that's bullshit, kids need to grow the fuck up, life ain't nice" he grumbled starting to fold another paper

"yah but it's elementary school. They're going to lie to us as long as they can" Janis replied checking one name off the list

**Authors Note: hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it took me so long, life got in the way of writing… again lol. Remember just like Janis sometimes we all need a little help in life, don't be afraid to accept it. It doesn't make you weak it just makes you human. A lesson I think we all need to relearn sometimes. : ) As always questions or concerns don't hesitate to speak up.**


	5. Chapter 5

Janis was so excited the next day she actually skipped into class. She sat down in her seat and got her valentines out. They were really pretty, she and Happy put a lot of work into them by the time they had gotten done Happy had drank three beers and cursed more times than she could count.

Once the bell rang Mrs. Petterson stood up "ok boys and girls, you can pass your Valentines out remember I will be watching. Anyone out of line will be spending recess in here"

Mrs. Petterson sat down, as her ass hit the seat th frenzy started. Children running around like mad men, in a matter of minutes it ended with giddy children all around the room. All except one. Janis sat in her seat with one card on her desk in front of her.

Mrs. Petterson walked over to the desk with determination. Glancing at the card she saw the name on it 'Sydney' the only kid in class who was nice to Janis and actually talked to her instead of whispering behind her back.

Ariel Petterson was so angry she could have beat the shit out of every kid In this room and still gone for a second round. But she loved her job and really didn't want to get fired so instead she took a calming breathe and looked down at the little girl who couldn't help the way she was.

Right then and there Ariel made a decision. She walked to the front of the class and put an unsteady hand on the corner of her desk to center herself before she began to speak.

"does anyone know what the word Tolerance means?" she asked the class of elementary students

A few raised there hands, smiling at themselves for knowing the answer

"yes?" Ariel pointed to one of them at random

"Tolerance means to Tolerate something" the girl answered

"yes it does mean that but can anyone tell me what it means without using it in the definition" she says to the class watching as the rest of the hands go down.

"no one in this room knows what Tolerance means?" she asked "well that is a little obvious"

"Tolerance means: a fair, objective and permissive attitude towards those whose opinions, practices, race, religion, nationality, etc. differ from one own" Ariel stated to a silent classroom

A boy in the back of the classroom raised his hand

"yes?" Ariel asked

"what does this have to do with Valentine's Day?" he asked

"it has nothing to do with Valentine's Day. I am a teacher and my job is to teach, so that is what I am doing" she told the boy who now looked confused

The bell rang for recess but nobody moved a muscle. Ariel looked around at each face of her class.

"you can go to recess today but starting tomorrow you all will stay in, except for Janis and Sydney" Ariel told the children

Once the last student left the room Mrs. Petterson sat in her chair staring blankly at the wall. Seeing only one Valentine on Janis's desk brought her back to a moment in her life similar to the one that just occurred. When she was in school she had befriended a boy who had ADD. When she was a kid they knew very little about ADD and treated the people who had it like freaks.

ADD was a relatively new thing and the teachers and students alike didn't know how to deal with it. The boy's name was Roger, he was a very nice boy. He was supposed to be a year ahead of Ariel but because of the ADD he couldn't concentrate and couldn't do most of his work because he got so bored.

Ariel and Roger bonded over there love of super hero's and Ariel found out he wasn't stupid like everyone said he was, he was actually very intelligent. Since the first day they met Ariel and Roger were inseparable. They did everything together. Ariel helped him with his school work making it fun and constantly changing it up so they could actually get through it and Roger was her best friend.

Roger was now her husband and a very accomplished scientist. The two were still best friends.

Mrs. Petterson came back from her walk down memory lane when sh eheard the bell ring and saw the kids start shuffling in.

"I wasn't going to give you homework today because it's Valentine's Day but I changed my mind" Ariel said to her class of 3rd graders

"you will be writing a 300 word essay about Tolerance. It will be due by Friday" she said cheerily

The gasps and groans that filled the room were music to her ears

"all except two Janis and Sydney you are excused from this assignment. I think you both have a firm grasp on the meaning and practice of Tolerance"

A few hours later the last bell rang letting everyone know they could now escape the confines of the public school system for a few hours until the would return the next day. As the bell rang Janis could finally feel a crack in her brave front. She had been so excited for today and now she couldn't wait for it to be over just like all the others before today.

Janis walked to the clubhouse slowly. Barely having the strength to pull the door open, the deep sadness and disappointment she felt had weighed her down heavily.

"Janis!" a voice screamed excitedly from across the room

Janis looked up to the person and saw Abel sitting at the bar with a huge smile on his face but it disappeared when he got a good look at her. His face contorted into an angry frown. He clambered off the stool he had occupied, he walked over to her with purposeful steps until she was within reach.

Janis dropped her back pack on the ground, it landed with a thud, the only sound in the quiet room. Abel gave her one of the tightest hugs he could manage. He held her body to his as silent tears ran down Janis's face.

After a few minutes Abel pulled away. Janis looked at his serious face as more tears poured out of her tired eyes.

"I guess today isn't one of the better days?" Abel asks her

Janis shakes her head no

"well I had hoped you would be in a better mood but I'm going to ask you anyways" Abel says grabbing a hold of her hands squeezing her hands when she twitched

"Janis Trager, will you be my Valentine" he asked her with a bright smile

Janis couldn't help but smile back "yes" she said smiling brightly through her tears, which had now turned from sad tears to happy ones

"will you be my Valentine forever" Abel asked her

"only if you will be mine" Janis choked out

Abel leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek "yes" he answered her

"you know my mom says anyone can make you smile or cry, but it takes someone special to make you smile when you already have tears in your eyes. I think I'm pretty damn special, what do you think?" Abel asked Janis with the Teller smirk on his face

"I think you're pretty damn special too" Janis laughs " I love you Abel Teller, you are my best friend"

"I love you to Janis Trager" Abel says giving her another hug holding her twitching body in his strong grip


	6. Chapter 6

**6 years later**

Janis sat on a stool in the clubhouse twirling around waiting for Abel to get there.

"stop fucking spinning around" Happy's voice came from a couple stools away

"sorry" Janis mumbled

"don't be sorry, just don't do it" he said smiling at her

5 minutes later the clubhouse doors burst open

"JANIS!" Abel called out

"I'm right here, Abel" Janis replied twitching like mad

"I did it!" he yelled excitedly

"you got your permit?" Janis asked

"yah. Thanks for helping me study I couldn't have done it without you" he whispered in her ear as he twirled her around the room

"I knew you could do it Clyde" she whispered back to him

Everyone always called them partners in crime and when they had heard of Bonnie and Clyde, they started calling each other that as pet names. Everyone thought it was cute, Janis and Abel thought it was badass.

"let's go for a ride Bonnie" Abel grinned at her

"ask your dad if he would sit in the car with us" Janis replied

20 minutes later they were in Jax's truck going to get the lunch order's for the mechanic's. so far it wasn't going well

"Abel that was a stop sign, you're supposed to stop!" Jax yelled clinging to his door, never in his life had he been this anxious.

Janis's giggle could be heard in the back. She was thoroughly enjoying this.

When they finally screeched to a stop in front of the Diner Jax jumped out like his ass was on fire.

"I'll drive back" Jax told his son snatching the keys from his hand "to make sure we make it back" he said under his breathe

Janis jumped out and ran to Abel "you weren't that bad" she told him grabbing his steady warm hand in her twitchy cold one.

"thanks" Abel said into her hair "my Dad is just a Nervous Nancy" he said loud enough so Jax heard him

Jax rolled his eyes but kept walking ahead of the teenagers.

Once the lunch order for the garage was put in Jax, Abel, and Janis, sat in a booth to eat there lunch. Jax didn't even read his menu, already knowing it front to back by heart. He sat back and watched his son and Tig's niece discuss what they were going to get.

In the 5 years since Janis had come to stay with Tig in Charming she had changed drastically. She didn't care if people touched her anymore, anyone that made comments she would just ignore, or they got punched in the face by Abel who almost never left her side. Charming had also changed, the people of Charming were more excepting of Janis instead of pointing and staring at her they actually would say "Hi" to her or just ignore her presence.

Janis and Abel were never apart for more than 5 minutes and they were always touching in some form or another. When they stood next to each other they would hold hands. When they sat next to each other their whole sides would touch shoulder to ankle. if they sat in separate chairs Janis would throw a leg over one of Abel's or actually sit in his lap.

Jax's musings were interrupted by the waitress asking for there orders

"can I get a cheeseburger with fries and a coke" Jax ordered

The waitress nodded and turned to the kids who were still whispering to each other

Abel looked up at the waitress and smiled " can I get a…" he looked at Janis who pointed to something on the menu

"oh right, can I get a piece of Apple pie" he asked grinning at the waitress

"you want ice cream with that?" the waitress questioned

Janis nodded her head "yes, please" Abel said

"and for you?" the waitress asked snapping her gum and looking at Janis

"can I get…" Janis started, giving a shoulder twitch "the enchilada's?" Janis order's in a questioning tone

"anything else" the waitress asks in a bored tone

"two cokes, please" Abel tells her

The waitress nods and leaves

"so how is school going guys?" Jax asks

Abel and Janis had just started there freshman year a couple months ago.

"good Abel and I have most of our classes together" Janis replied twitching at the end

"yah so Janis can help me with my homework" Abel smirked

"help, not do it for you" she replied sternly

"yah, yah, whatever" Abel said waving her off

Janis slapped his hand down

The food arrives and Jax digs in while Abel checks to see the waitress had left and then he and Janis switch plates

"you guys are so weird" Jax says smiling at the kids

"your just jealous Dad" Abel tells him shoveling food in his mouth

"Abel that doesn't look so good" Janis says looking at his food critically

"it's fine don't worry" Abel says with his mouth full

"if you say so" Janis says eyeing the food warily giving a shoulder jerk

After finishing there lunches, they made there way back to the garage. Jax went back to work while Janis and Abel went a different direction.

Janis and Abel went a hung out in Jax's old dorm room which hadn't been used in years. Abel put his Xbox in there so they had something to occupy there time, mostly Abel played while Janis played and then would walk away and come back to play some more.

Janis was about to get up and get something to drink when she noticed Abel's face, it was pale with a light sheen of sweat on it.

"Abel, are you ok?" Janis asks him having a twitch while reaching her hand out to feel his forehead

"I don't feel so good Janis" Abel says putting the controller down looking right at her

"you have a fever Abel. Do you feel like throwing up?" she asks him

"a little bit. Why what's wrong with me?" Abel asks her with a worried expression on his face

"Abel, I think you got food poisoning" Janis told him getting up "come on" Janis says motioning him to stand up

"take your shirt off, this is going to get messy" Janis says

Abel complies and tosses his shirt into the corner of the room

"get comfy on the bed. I'm going to get water and tell your mom you're sick" Janis tells him

Abel only nods his head weakly as he crawls under the covers on the blanket. He was looking worse by the minute.

Janis ran to the main room and dialed Tara's number on the phone.

"Dr. Teller?" Tara answers

"Tara? It's Janis, I think Abel had food poisoning" Janis said cutting right to the chase

"did he eat something bad?" Tara questioned

"yah he had some weird looking enchilada's at the Diner about 3 hours ago" Janis tells her

"does he have a fever? Nausea?" Tara questions going into Doctor mode

"yah, he's really pale too, and he's sweating" Janis reports

"I think he has food poisoning." Tara sighs into the phone "just make him as comfortable as possible, when I get off of work I'll come check on him"

"ok, I'll take care of him" Janis says

"ok then Nurse Betty" Tara chuckles into the phone

After hanging up the phone Janis runs around the kitchen collecting supplies. She walked down the hall busting through the door with her arms full. She had a bucket, water, Gatorade, wash cloths, and a bowl that she was going to fill with cold water.

"you gonna nurse me back to health?" Abel asked smirking at Janis from his perch on the bed

"yes I am. Are you going to be a good patient?" Janis says to him setting her things up to her liking

"the best patient you've ever had" Abel replies weakly

"don't go getting handsy Mr. Teller, I've seen you around school" Janis tells him grinning at him

"you're going to ruin my sexy nurse fantasy" Abel grins at her

"I would hardly call me a sexy nurse" Janis tells him putting a wet washcloth on his forehead

"good thing I'm not you" Abel tells her grabbing her around the waist and hauling her onto the side of the bed


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later Tara came and confirmed the diagnosis. Abel did indeed have food poisoning.

"Jaaaaaannnnniiiisss" Abel groaned from the bed he was currently occupying

"what do you need Abel?" Janis questioned from beside him

"I don't feel good. Make it better" he moaned rolling side to side

"well first off stop rolling around and second what do you want me to do?" she asked sitting up and looking at him

"I don't know just make it better" he begged

"you want me to make it better like you make me feel better?" she questioned him

Abel thought about it for a minute and then nodded his head "but you better not tell anyone" he threatened

"I wouldn't dare tell a soul" Janis whispered to him

"ok come on sit up" she said to him helping him sit up and move him so his head was laying on her chest.

"has anyone ever told you how comfy your boobs are?" Abel questioned snuggling more onto her chest

"you know what I haven't. but then again you are the first person to ever lay on me" Janis replied

Abel and Janis sat like that for hours with Janis brushing Abel's hair back and rubbing his back. Finally he fell asleep and Janis was able to escape the room.

When she rounded the corner Janis took in the clubhouse occupants, which consisted of Happy and one of the prospects.

"hey Hap" Janis said plopping down on a stool

"hey kid" Happy rasped out

Janis twitched more than usual so Happy knew something was up with her

"what's got ya' twitchin' kid?" Happy questioned

"why are you so nice to me? You always have been" Janis asked

"you remind me of someone kid" he replied not looking at her

"who?" she asked

Happy let out a long sigh and proceeded to stay looking straight forward

"my little sister. She… She had Down Syndrome… and everyone used to call her names and make fun of her" he said peeling the label off of his beer bottle

"what happened to her" Janis whispered

"she had to go to a group home, my mom couldn't take care of her. We visited her a lot but she still seemed so miserable there. And then she died… didn't get to say bye, she just died" he said finally looking at her

"I always wished I could take her away from that place, but I never got the chance. When you came along I just saw so much of my sister in you, it makes me happy when you smile or laugh I feel like she's still here a little bit" he finished with slapping the bartop and leaving out the door

A few minutes later Janis could hear a motorcycle fire up and pull away.

That night at the dinner table Janis watched her Uncle eat his spaghetti

"uncle Alex?" Janis asked

"yah?" he replied looking up at her

"thank you for taking me in when my mom didn't want me anymore. I know you didn't want to" she said looking at him seriously

"it was no problem besides the bitches like little kids they think playing daddy is sexy" Tig answered his niece

"well I'm glad I could repay you back in bitches" Janis told him laughing

"me to baby" he smiled at her

**Author's Note: sorry it's short but at least it's something… right?**


End file.
